


浓露（上）

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博：Ralph山人-不养猫不改名
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

在敞开的大厅廊子底下立着的，是一个穿着朴素却整齐、身材矮小的老太太。  
老太太拄着拿黑布包脚儿的拐杖，头发让根银簪子挽着，脸上皱纹繁褶，目光殷切而泛着慈爱。

这是张妈。

张妈是跟着李家老夫人嫁过来的，她服侍了老夫人一辈子，年轻时到了年纪也不肯外嫁，乃是李家最忠心耿耿的仆人。

前些年老夫人病故了，于是这些年她一直帮管家操持些府上的杂事。

李家是大姓门户，祖训规矩繁多，打头的两条便是一个“善”一个“慈”。  
张妈对李家又着实作了不少贡献，因此在仆人里是备受尊敬的，连少爷小姐们见了张妈也亲热地叫一声“张妈妈”。

现在岁数大了，家主——便是老夫人的长子，李立仁——吩咐管家将夫人边上的偏院子收拾出来，权给张妈颐养天年用。  
每月给出不少的银两，张妈全部妥帖存起来——虽说李家不缺她这几两钱，可这样动荡的年代，谁说得准呢。

人上了岁数，又没旁的操心事，便只盘算着日子。

有两个年轻的丫头正合抬一桶水朝这边走过来，见着张妈便亲热叫一声：“张妈好。”

“哎，哎。”张妈笑着应了，又说：“下月初五就是小姐的生辰，先生这些日子忙，夫人身子不好，两位少爷又各忙各的——你们可得早些着手预备着，免着到时候儿忙里忙慌。”

其中一位笑着应：“张妈不必操心，小姐的生辰哪能忘呢。先生太太自是不用说，二少爷早就悄没声备好礼单了。大少爷前两日还特意嘱咐，小姐爱新鲜玩意儿，让管家擎早儿去帅府请那个变戏法儿的日本戏子——”  
另一个丫头笑着推她：“人家那叫魔术师！”

两位丫头咯咯一乐，寂静的偏院便活泼一些。  
张妈笑着点点头，又问：“大少爷这些日子身体可好？我岁数大，不好过去给少爷添晦气，心里却老惦记着。”

最先说话的丫头又说：“还好呢。早先那江湖骗子说大少爷活不过二十年纪，如今过了冬便满二十五，不还好好儿的么？”  
推她的那丫头却摇了摇头：“虽说是过了这一劫，可瞧着大少爷脸色老是发白——”

说着便压低声音，往张妈跟另一位丫头跟前凑了凑：“怨不得将小姐许给二少爷了。小姐是先生故友的千金，在咱们家也是当宝贝似的养，先生夫人也是上心得很——听说原先小姐是许给大少爷的，许是先生夫人怕大少爷身子弱，万一——”

“咳——”张妈长长地咳一声，目光变得严厉些，语气里也就带着责备：“乱嚼甚么舌根子，东家的话儿也是咱们下人能嘀咕的？”

两位丫头立即噤了声，张妈拿拐杖敲敲地，说道：“讲话可不能这样儿没遮没拦的，在我这没什么，要让前院管家听了去，可少不了挨一顿好打！”

两个丫头立即想起管家那严肃的面孔，心下更惴惴不安，忙说了声“是”，抬着桶快步穿过院子走了。

张妈抬头看了看天，长长叹息一声，拄着拐杖又回屋了。

————————

姚爱曼正在读信，是在日本留学时的同学寄来的。

信里头问爱曼与李宏玉什么时候结婚，他好早些安排时间参加婚礼。

爱曼拿着信去找宏玉，他正好拎着网球拍回来，额头上一层薄汗。  
丫头伙计备了凉茶毛巾，宏玉拿起毛巾边擦汗，边对爱曼笑着说：“这事儿咱俩可做不了主——你告诉松田，要是着急，咱们现在飞去日本提前办一场也行。”

“净瞎说。”爱曼接过丫头端上的茶，也抿了一口。

他们从小一齐长大，青葱年纪便已经订了婚，现在都二十了，又一起到东洋念过书，因此说起这话并不脸红。

爱曼又说：“我倒希望晚些结婚才好，总觉得一结婚就立刻变老了。”  
宏玉纳闷道：“那是别的女子，你结不结婚不都住在这里么，有什么变化。”说着便凑过去从后头搂住她，认真幻想起以后的生活：“你若想咱俩搬出去住也行，反正家里有大哥在——咱们在外头玩腻了就回来蹭饭，等到有了孩子——”

丫头伙计们笑嘻嘻地互相打着眼色退下去，把门轻轻关好。

“又胡说呢！”爱曼这时候脸红了，她还觉得自己是个孩子呢。

宏玉抱着她，温热有力的心跳透过胸膛传到她的身上，他将头埋在她的肩膀上，跟小孩儿似的撒娇：“曼曼，能跟你结婚真好。”  
爱曼感到温暖极了，她未来的丈夫是真心爱着她的。  
“我也觉得好。”

————————

“爱曼过些日子的生辰，排场可得大些。”林臻姝对丈夫说：“这是二十岁的生辰，他们年轻人兴什么派对，整夜疯跳疯闹的，且由他们折腾去——咱们自己家里头办得却要端庄，将有分量的人物尽量请来才好。”

李立仁本正靠在床头闭目养神，闻言点头道：“自然。意之跟他夫人去得早，独独留下这么个伶俐女儿，家里亲戚又流离失散的。这些年曼曼在咱们家里看着懂事乖巧，几次却教人撞见躲在后院里掉泪，真是让人心疼。”  
说着便沉沉叹一声。

林夫人也轻轻叹一声，道：“爱曼是个好孩子。咱们宏玉是个会暖心的，两个人在一起，我瞧着也放心。”

李立仁点点头，说：“俩孩子的婚事也该提上了。”

林夫人却笑了，侧头看丈夫说：“哎呦，他们年轻人……现在哪里肯早早地结婚！你听见秦律师家千金说什么了？——我们是新时代的人，得先接触新世界再谈成家的事！”  
李立仁也摇摇头笑了：“现在的孩子，真是……”

林夫人轻轻咳嗽，李立仁坐起身来替妻子顺了顺气，皱眉道：“那洋医生的药吃了也不大好？”  
林夫人咳了一会儿，说：“好是好，就是吃了总头晕，便不敢再吃了。现在只每天喝燕窝。”  
李立仁道：“这可不行，回头还是找老中医看看。”

林夫人点点头，两人和衣躺着。

过了一会儿，林夫人说：“立仁，我觉得我快不行了。”  
李立仁说攥着妻子的手，说：“不能瞎想。”

一夜无话。

————————

“今儿是周末，咱们看电影去吧？”宏玉拿着报纸去找爱曼，说：“你安排安排时间，是法国电影，你准爱看。”  
爱曼还没起床，迷迷糊糊伸出白生生的胳膊来拿报纸，看了会儿说：“是下午的场，你现在着什么急？”  
“这不是留给你时间打扮么？”宏玉也钻上床，重新将帐子扯下来。

“哎呀！你的手好冰！”

宏玉蹭着爱曼，声音渐渐模糊起来：“再睡个回笼觉……大早上被叫去译稿子，真是累人。”

中午两个人才不情不愿地起了床。

爱曼让贴身丫头梳着头发，宏玉坐在床边系衬衫扣子。

她瞧着镜子里自己的影子，突然叹口气：“要是大哥跟咱们一起去就好了。”  
宏玉系完最后一个扣子，说：“大哥身子太弱，这些天外头热，还是别出去了。”  
爱曼看着桌子不作声。  
宏玉又说：“回来再讲给大哥听，也是一样的。咱们在门口买些电影的画报，回来给大哥看。”  
爱曼点点头，两个人吃过饭就出门去了。

————————

李宏弈立在窗边，外头正淅淅沥沥下着雨。

丫头忙给他过来披褂子，说：“夫人嘱咐了，这天儿忽冷忽热的，可不能叫少爷受凉。”  
李宏弈偏头对她笑道：“辛苦你们，老得上心伺候我这病秧子。”

丫头脸红着低下头，诺诺地说：“大少爷这是什么话，伺候大少爷是咱们的福气。”

她抬头偷瞧大少爷。  
虽说大少爷体弱多病，甚至还有风言风语说大少爷活不过几时几日，可大少爷长得是真好看——怕是比小姐还要好看。

玉似的脸总是温和笑着，眼睛看谁都含着三分柔情，从来不发脾气。

听说大少爷年轻时——大约是十八九岁时的年纪，跟先生吵了一架，负气跑去东洋念书。  
先生自然是担心他的身子，几番勒令他回来却不肯。

最后总算将书念完回来了，这几年身子却不好。

而先生见大少爷念了书确实学有所成，便将二少爷、小姐也送去东洋，回来之后果真眼界也开阔，东洋话说得也流利。

正胡思乱想着，便听大少爷问道：“宏玉不是说拿稿子来叫我帮他瞧瞧么，怎么这会儿没影了？”  
丫头忙应着：“刚才二顺过来说，二少爷同小姐看电影去了，得晚上回。”

宏弈瞧着外头的雨，一时没作声。

“……大少爷？”丫头见大少爷有点出神，也不知方才的话听清楚没有。

却见大少爷点点头，道：“我知道了。对了，前些日子曼曼说瞧着我这里的印章好看，我叫人又刻了两副，待他们回来，劳烦你给她送过去。”  
“是。”

李宏弈看了会儿雨，又从书架上抽了本书看，半晌叹口气，又将书合上了。

兴许是没拿稳，书里徐徐飘出来一张纸，宏弈捡起来瞧了一会儿，又慢慢夹回去。

待续


	2. 浓露（中上）

【注意，爱曼和宏玉年龄改为十七岁，宏弈二十三岁。】

爱曼与宏玉两人看完电影坐上汽车，天已经擦黑了。  
古老的肃穆的城不断引进新的事物，如电灯，电报，电影——总之仿佛一切离不开电。傍晚蓝幕潇潇，远处摇曳橘黄淡灯。

司机是自己家的，因此并不拘束。  
宏玉看着爱曼在傍晚暗影下的侧脸，像孩子见了皮影戏一般痴迷，他凑过去吻她的嘴角。

两个人身上总是带着褪不掉的孩子气。

离吃饭还有一会儿，二人便拿了买的画报，一齐到大哥房里去。

大哥身子弱，怕寒，因此窗子上镶的双层玻璃。  
天气乍冷乍热，这会儿又下了雨，水气混着雾气一起将玻璃变得模糊而暧昧。

立在廊子下的丫头一见两位来了，忙机灵地迎上去：“二少爷、小姐来了——大少爷还等着二少爷译稿子呢！”  
说着替他们打起帘子来。

年轻的少爷小姐与仆人讲话并不太受规矩束缚，宏玉拿着成卷的画报敲手心，笑道：“译什么稿子，今日我们和大哥讲电影。”

两个人踏进门，便见李宏弈正百无聊赖倚在床头看书。  
是英文书，讲一位富有心计的美男子如何借助裙带关系步步高升，最后却神经质一般在法庭上公然发疯说了真话——关于所有人的真话——因此人头碌碌落地。

宏弈听见动静也没抬眼，玉似的手指又翻过一页，悠悠地埋怨道：“玩儿痛快了，终于知道回来了？”

宏玉笑嘻嘻地拉着爱曼凑过去，两个人孩子似的坐在床边，爱曼笑道：“今日看的是法国片子，女主角美丽极了。”  
“再美丽，也没有曼曼美丽呀。”宏玉连忙奉承，未婚妻永远是美得挑不出一丝毛病的。

宏弈笑眯眯看着他们两个，这时才又柔柔地开口：“法国人的服装最为时尚，听说他们那儿现在时兴的连衣裙，是半仿旗袍的样式，却更加开放些——从胸部开辟出口子，一路开到腰际，此物唤作‘一线天’。”  
宏玉不知想到了什么，红了红脸。

爱曼拿画报挡住下半张脸，只露出一双鹿似的眼睛，半嗔半娇地：“大哥总是对那些风花雪月的东西格外上心，怪不得总留不住相好的女子当嫂子呢！”

此话一出，三个人都笑了。

这话是反话——尽管宏弈身子骨弱，甚至小时候还有江湖骗子说些“活不过二十五岁”的疯话，因此传得半城风雨——可是模样长得比女子还美，又见多识广，偏偏那姿态又冷柔，由此不知折煞多少女子的心肠。  
前两年，对宏弈颇有提携之恩的一位大学教授的女儿，曾对宏弈一见钟情。因此以绝食推却自己的婚事。待到见面时，宏弈却说心中已有佳人——那教授的女儿也是个刚烈脾气，因此绞了头发远走英国，念书去了。

三人说笑了一阵，宏玉纳闷道：“今日厨子是不是醉糊涂了，怎么还不开饭。”说着便叫进门口立着的丫头来叫她去催。

丫头刚“哎”了一声，便见管家披了满身的雨水急匆匆进来了，连礼节都顾不得，只哑着嗓子哀声道：“大少爷、二少爷、小姐都在呢，各位快到夫人房里去——”

这边正说着，外头有通传的伙计拖着颤颤的声音长号：“夫人慈悲——夫人返真了——”

宏玉愣在原地，爱曼的眼泪立时就流下来了。  
宏弈坐起身咳嗽一声，叫丫头来为他披上衣服。

三个人，旁边跟着一堆打伞举毛巾的丫头伙计，急着步子往正房里走去。

林夫人面容安详仰面躺在半旧橘黄洋褥子上，被子也是同一色的，脸上盖一块白丝帕。  
只是按规矩办罢了，其实不盖丝帕也是一样的——林夫人的模样并不骇人。  
她丈夫爱她，仆人又尊敬她，因此得了病之后照顾得分外妥帖，连手指都每日用羊奶细细地泡过，丫头拿自己的手暖热了膏子再往上慢慢揉。  
也因此尽管病魔缠身，周身侍奉得当，因此除了嘴唇发白之外并无任何异样，富态夫人阖目长逝，只如短暂睡去一般。

李立仁红着眼圈紧紧攥着爱妻的手，坐在床边一言不发。

宏弈走在最前头，刚进门便跪下去，宏玉爱曼在后头也跟着跪下。

李立仁终于站起身，慢步走到三个孩子跟前，抬手打向宏弈。  
“晦气的东西！”

宏弈生生受了掌箍，只觉得眼前黑星烁烁，管家众婆子忙上来劝：“老爷动什么气……夫人刚驾鹤西去，大少爷心里也难受呢……身子骨又不好……”  
爱曼吓坏了，忙上前同宏玉搀扶着大哥，又见大哥口鼻都被打出了血，唤丫头递冷毛巾来。

李立仁被众仆人阻着，伸指颤颤向宏弈：“都是你，这孽子！当年若不是你，臻姝怎么会落下病根！”  
说着嘴边便溢出白沫，眼珠直往上翻。

管家懂得这是大烟瘾犯了，忙唤伙计说：“将老爷的‘福寿膏’拿来，快去！”  
伙计诺诺应了，不多时将烟袋拿来，烟锅里塞得满。

管家将烟嘴递到老爷嘴边，李立仁深深吸了一口，才缓过劲来，睁眼见屋里乱成一团，仆人跪着的，穿梭着端水递烟的，还有一些不晓事的丫头跪在地上只顾哭。  
自己呢，眼泪鼻涕淌了满脸，宏弈垂睫看着地面，半张脸都肿了，爱曼为他拿来冷毛巾，轻轻摁上去，宏玉红着眼圈扑在床前。

李立仁这会儿清醒了，又是那个坐在正位，说一不二的老爷了。

他拿来毛巾揩了揩泪，哑声说：“宏玉，爱曼，你俩准备准备，三日之后结婚。你母亲活着的时候见不着你俩结婚，如今送她的时候便成双成对地送。”

众人不说什么。

这两位结婚迟早的事，因此东西都是备得齐全的，到时候只会风光，定然不会减损李家面子。

再说夫人走了，是该送、送——

————————

当夜闹腾很晚，最终宏玉和李立仁守在林夫人床前，宏弈身子骨不好，不能熬夜，被仆人们簇拥着回房去了。  
爱曼名义上还未过门，并不能同未婚夫一起守灵。

当夜，爱曼无论如何也睡不着。

李立仁在孩子们面前一向和气，今天却动手打了大哥。  
宏玉又不在，夫人又……

她叹口气，披着衣裳往大哥房间走。

仆人们大多在正房附近守着，夫人逝世，此时是天大的事。  
因此大哥房间此时只有一位丫头守着。

丫头年纪还小，这会儿正缩在门槛上打瞌睡。  
刚下过雨，丫头穿得单薄，爱曼于心不忍，将披的衣裳盖到她身上。

自己悄悄溜进大哥的房间。

大哥果然还没睡。

他的脸好了些，肿消了一大半，却在嘴角留了淤青。  
这会儿正拨弄一个坏了的八音盒，垂着眼睛，看不出什么表情。

“大哥。”爱曼用气声轻轻喊着，宏弈抬起眼睛来，眼睛里也是荒芜淡漠，不带什么情绪。  
爱曼真是吓了一跳。  
自打她认识大哥以来，他嘴边一直带着柔笑，哪里见过他这幅样子？

不过……  
爱曼心里一酸，夫人走了，大哥心里也得难受，现在又不能守在床前。

宏弈缓了两秒，才突然魂魄归壳似的，居然又带上与往常无异的笑：“曼曼怎么过来了？”

爱曼心里更难受了，她在床边坐下，问：“大哥，你疼不疼？”  
宏弈摸了摸嘴角，到底是疼的，里头也让牙磕破了，现在浑身上下像散了架一样。

“不疼。”他打量她一番，皱皱眉头柔声斥道：“怎么就这么过来了？雨后最冷，也不知道披件衣服。”  
爱曼刚要辩解，便见大哥掀起一角被子，对她说：“进来吧，省得冻着。”

爱曼到底这么大人了，这会儿什么夫人老爷都抛到脑后去，脸色绯红道：“大哥总拿跟窠子逗的把戏来戏弄我。”

宏弈神色缓和了些，似乎也被她的孩子气所感染，哄道：“之前你跟宏玉总爱来钻我的被子，旁人拉都拉不住，现在害羞什么，左右又没旁人。”他笑一声，又摸摸自己的嘴角：“莫不是见我被父亲打了，便觉得大哥也是该防着的人了？”

冷不丁又提起这事，爱曼立即驳斥道：“怎么会！”

说完利索钻进去。

宏弈身上一向有书墨气，爱曼现在感觉鼻尖萦绕着淡淡书卷香，自己仿佛被这种恬淡的香气包裹起来了。

宏弈轻轻拉过她的两只手，放在自己的手中暖着，压低声音说：“还傻乎乎在外头冻着呢，瞧都冰成什么样儿了。”  
爱曼心里狂跳，照理说，长辈没了，现在该伤心才是，可现在，可现在——

她试着将手往回抽，大哥却似乎察觉到她的意图，手上紧了紧，偏头看向她。  
只是沉沉盯着她，并不做声。

这使她的脸烧得更厉害了。

“大哥……我跟宏玉…快结婚了，我……”

“我知道。”宏弈安慰似的捏捏她的手，声音柔柔地飘散在雨后清月里：“跟宏玉结婚，便跟大哥疏远了，对么？”  
“也不是……”  
“那是什么。”宏弈缓缓朝她靠过来，最终很疲惫似的靠在她的肩上：“我知道——大哥就是怕咱们三个疏远了。”  
“你俩在我心里，永远都还是孩子呢。”

爱曼心里又发酸，打她来到李家，大哥便一直这样病歪歪的，她跟宏玉每次出去疯玩，回来之后讲给大哥听，大哥总是微微笑着——大哥才是最孤独的那个罢！

她说：“大哥也是，永远都是我们最好的哥哥。”

宏弈没作声，半晌，将头偏了偏，因此头歪进了她的脖颈里。

“曼曼，其实一开始，你该是许给我的。”  
“什么？”

宏弈微凉的唇因说话时的翕动，轻轻碰触爱曼敏感的肌肤，他说：“你本该是我的妻。”

【注意：母死子婚，如此荒谬的决定由李立仁做出来，说明他已经抽鸦片烟抽得脑子不大清醒。众人不说什么，说明在这家里一是父权重，二是李立仁做出的荒谬决定不止于此，众人已习以为常。】


	3. 浓露（中下）

爱曼逐渐平息的心跳又剧烈抖动起来，她问：“不……为什么？”

宏弈叹口气，她的脖子因此瑟缩，他伸出手，拉着她一齐倒下去。

“别动。”他抱住挣扎的爱曼，再次轻轻叹息：“刚说完不会疏远大哥，现在就想跑了？”

“不是……”爱曼快哭出来了。

“你猜，今晚父亲为什么给我那一耳光？”  
爱曼的心思被拉回来，也慢慢停止了挣扎，问道：“为什么？”  
“为什么。”宏弈的手安分搭在她的腰间，声调柔而冷：“因为我不是林夫人的亲生儿子。”

爱曼整个人都愣了。

她一向以为李立仁与林夫人琴瑟和鸣，膝下二子又出挑得很，怎么会——

“不可能……”  
似乎是早料到爱曼的不信任，宏弈缓缓地说：“你同宏玉年纪小，因此不知道。我的母亲，方是父亲的第一任夫人。后来，大约是我两岁那年，母亲不知犯了什么错，被请了家法折断手脚扔到庙里去，那时候正闹兵，他们将母亲……总之，随后一个月，林夫人风风光光嫁进门，就因为出身比母亲贵重许多。”  
他缓缓地说，爱曼越听越惊，以至于忘了自己与宏弈的暧昧姿势。

“那大哥是怎么……”  
“偏院的张妈看不过眼，求老爷收留我，也待我长大才告知我此事。”宏弈笑一声，将她搂得更紧：“老人总是慈悲。好在父亲有些良心，没将老一辈的仆役赶尽杀绝。”

爱曼心里不知作何滋味。

她印象里的林夫人，总是笑眯眯问她缺什么吃的玩的，向来没有薄待她。可是同样的一个女人，对大哥来说却几近弑母仇人。

宏弈又说：“宏玉同你一般大，自然也是什么都不知晓……他无罪。可是曼曼，他身上总归流着那女人的血。”  
他说：“曼曼，在这家里，我只剩下你了。”

爱曼心里难受极了，她竟反身抱住宏弈单薄的身子，泪水再度流出来。  
宏弈却轻轻地笑，问道：“怎么了，这样心疼大哥么？”

爱曼心里乱极了，她闷闷地说：“我不知道。”

宏弈的声音静下来，他问：“曼曼，你老实说，究竟有没有喜欢过大哥？”

爱曼难受极了，大哥满身书卷气，身子又弱，在自己心里就是位谪仙般的人物，哪里敢想爱不爱、喜欢不喜欢的。  
可是，真的不喜欢吗？

爱曼不知道。

她又想起宏玉的脸。  
宏玉同她一般年纪，总是像带着青草味儿的阳光一样叫她开心。他们在东洋念书的时候，他们约会前她在楼上慢慢试衣服、化妆，宏玉就在她的寝楼下大声念雪莱的诗，直恼得她口红都描不完便冲下楼去。

“曼曼？”

爱曼回过神，才发现自己的脸烫极了。

“我、我不知道。”她羞极了，哪里有被大哥问这个的。

宏弈轻轻地笑，仿佛开了一个不大不小的玩笑。

爱曼才反应过来，怒道：“大哥，又捉弄——”  
“嘘。”宏弈伸出食指，轻轻地说：“叫下人看见了，以为咱们干什么不好的事儿呢。”

“那我这就走。”说完挣扎着起身，宏弈这会儿跟没了力气似的，任由她挣脱了坐起身。

爱曼又鬼使神差地回头看了一眼——就一眼。

如果没有这一眼，不知道以后的事情会变成什么样。

他衬着月光，眼神执着而无奈地看着她。  
这教她不由得想起刚才宏弈说过的事。  
他一直都是孤身一人的。

而且他……知道，曼曼就是硬不下心肠。  
这一点非常好。

爱曼又躺下了。

“怎么了，不是要走么。”  
“我不走了。”爱曼闷闷地说。

宏弈又笑了：“是害怕么？也不用怕。人死了就什么都没了，骨头，血……都会同土地一起烂了，供养新的植物去。”  
“大哥……别说了……”她总觉得大哥仿佛很向往死亡似的。

宏弈突然问：“你和宏玉就快结婚了，先前演习过没有？”  
爱曼一愣：“什么？”  
宏弈慢慢笑了，她也仿佛明白过来，脸色骤然涨红：“大哥总是——”  
“我是认真在问。”宏弈顺着姿势摸到她小腹，眼睛从睫毛下看她：“要不要提前试试？怕你们到时候找不着道儿。”

爱曼羞极了，哪里有、哪里有这样儿的。

宏弈却正经起来，说：“你们在外头玩野了，不懂家里的旧规矩。这些事，本该是家里母亲教的。”他温热的手抚上她的脸，怜悯地说：“所以，大哥来教导，也是一样的。”

爱曼此时整个人陷入一种微醺的状态——尽管她并没有饮酒。

她答应了吗？不记得，只记得大哥的手轻轻滑下去，探进去，她因此哼出一声媚得不像自己的声音。

大哥在耳后悄悄地说：“不要出声儿，教下人听见可不好。”说着腾出一只手捂住她的嘴。

“家里给你们备的该是中式婚礼，最后一项叫做‘入洞房’。新郎拿喜棍挑了盖头，然后便是……”宏弈在耳边柔柔地说，爱曼眼睛里蓄出水汽。  
他的手指挑逗花缝，女子的隐秘地带未被人发掘过，此刻羞怯地紧闭。

“这样可不行。”他说，新娘要再开放些才好。

手指进去一个指节，爱曼已经蜷紧了身子，他轻轻地抽动，她便轻轻地颤。

“放轻松。”他在她耳边说：“想想雪绒花，我教你唱过的。”

可爱曼哪里有心情想那个，嘴巴又被捂得紧，只能从喉咙里呜咽出声。

宏弈叹口气，轻轻将手指撤出来，指尖沾着些晶莹液体。

他反身将她摁住，方才的凌乱已经将她的睡袍解开，因此酮体毫无遮掩地袒露出来。

她失声叫道：“大哥——”

门口的丫头咂咂嘴，换了个姿势。

宏弈也不拦她，她果然自己乖乖捂住嘴。  
他这才蹙眉问道：“曼曼是想将父亲招来，让大哥再挨上一耳光么？”

爱曼摇摇头，眼角沁出一些泪。

“好孩子。”宏弈摸摸她的头，他的眼睛在月光下黑得吓人。

“女子在交合时会高潮，那是很舒服的一件事，曼曼想不想试试？”

爱曼已经羞得几近晕厥，还是坚持摇了摇头。

宏弈却抬起她的腿，低声说：“试试吧，换成宏玉也是要这样的。”

说着俯身，头埋进她的腿间。

这是多么、多么令人羞耻的姿势。  
爱曼一只手捂着嘴，另一只手紧紧抓着床单，在宏弈吻向敏感处的那一瞬间，她几乎是条件反射般弓起腰，绷直脚尖。

好奇怪……好像电流一样……

小腹酥得都要融化了。

滑腻的舌舔舐外部的瓣，爱曼想夹紧腿，却被两条胳膊死死摁住——她从来不知道一向病弱的大哥竟有这样大的力气。

大哥抬起脸来，重新俯视着她，问：“怎么样，感觉如何？”  
爱曼眼前直冒金星，哪里答得出来。  
宏弈笑一声：“看来是不错，接下来，可得受好了。”

他将腿更高地架起来，这样她几乎能看到大哥是如何舔舐自己的。

她羞得眼泪都流出来。

宏弈却轻轻哄着，他说，乖孩子，马上就好。

这次，那条舌直接伸进去。

舌在穴洞中搅动，爱曼扭曲着身子，身下奇怪极了，控制不住地在流出什么东西，又被那条舌舔舐，由此她收缩得更紧……  
黏腻的水声，隐忍的呻吟，以及诱惑似的闷哼。

“怎么这么多……”宏弈笑着问，他终于停下动作。  
她泪眼朦胧地看向他，他的唇上还沾着她的体液。

她很难受。  
仿佛快要到了某个极乐时刻，却因为宏弈的抽离而生生止住。

她迷惑地、像孩子一样瞧着他。

宏弈却没再碰她一根手指，他问：“曼曼舒服吗？”

她头昏脑胀，点点头又摇摇头。

宏弈又笑一声，他说：“这个时候，曼曼自己也可以。”

爱曼喘息着，她太难受了。

宏弈说：“我来教你。”

她被宏弈从身后环住，宏弈的手缠住她的，引着她摸向那个会让她哭泣、颤抖又愉悦的地方。

“这样。”宏弈的声音仿佛也带着潮气，两个人的手指一起进去，爱曼呜咽出声。

“不过不能进去太多……先饿着点吧。”宏弈吻了吻她的耳朵，另一只手揉捏她的乳。

“大哥……”爱曼的声音柔得能拧出水——她之前可不是这样的。

“嗯，大哥在呢。”

爱曼簌簌流下泪。

“很难受么？”

“…呜…嗯……”

宏弈说：“那不玩儿了。”于是撤出自己的手指，反而去摸那颗敏感的肉珠。

那里敏感极了，碰一下，爱曼就颤一下，可他却带着不容拒绝地气势不断用指尖逗弄。  
对于这颗敏感的肉珠，再细嫩的指尖也是粗糙的。

更何况是男子的手。

爱曼的身子不断上下颤动，后来竟仿佛是自己主动去蹭大哥的手——仿佛是、仿佛是自己“骑着”那只手一样。

上下颤动得越来越剧烈，宏弈说：“曼曼，你快到了。”

爱曼已经听不到任何话，她的脑中短暂闪过白光，腹下喷出一股暖流。

宏弈的手还在原地没动，因此汁液也沾在了他玉似的手上。

他将湿漉漉的、好看的手拿到她面前，在澄澈的月光下，仿佛小时候悄悄讲话一样，附耳对她说：“你瞧，这都是曼曼的。”


End file.
